Don't cry anymore
by Reita'sTwin
Summary: Kouyou is being abused by stepfather and is really afriad of telling anyone. Even telling his beloved Yuu that loves him with all his heart. Uruha/Aoi, Ruki/Reita, and Kai/Miyavi.
1. Don't hurt me like this AGAIN!

Looking at my watch I saw that it was 7:38 p.m. and I was supposed have been home two hours ago.

I ran home as fast as I could, hoping that my Mother would still be there instead of- him… I made my way to my apartment and saw that my Mother's car wasn't in there. My heart sank at the thought that 'he' would here instead. I walked through the door, removing my shoes as I went inside. The lights were off and I couldn't see a thing.

I walked into the dark kitchen and turned the light on… just to have my eyes land on a certain someone.

"Where've you been?" He asked as I stared into his cold eyes. Takahashi, my stepfather, got out of his chair and walked over to me. He bent down to my height.

"I'll ask you again, where the hell have you been!" He yelled, making me jump slightly. Chills ran down my spine and I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I…I was at school doing extra work to get my grades up." I said with my head down, to afraid to look at him.

"Don't you lie to me!"

"I'm not lying, I wouldn't I-." I was cut off by a painful blow to the face. I fell to the ground my eyes still away from his face.

"I know where you were. You were with that stupid little friend of yours Shiroyama Yuu!" He chuckled, "You're going to get it now."

He grabbed my hair and dragged me into the living room. "No! Please!" I screamed but he ignored me and dragged me across the floor. I tried to shake him off… I tried…

But I failed and he instead of dragging me, picked me up over his shoulder and carried me towards the couch. He lied me down, and yanked off my pants along with my underwear.

"No, Takahashi please. I'm sorry!" He threw a punch at my head… making me dizzy. I couldn't think after that blow to the head. He started to remove his own pants, and positioned himself at my entrance"

"Please, God no! I don't want this again!"

He rammed his cock inside of me... I felt a burning sensation engulf my body and a scream ripped threw my throat. He hit me once more to silence my screams. I felt like my insides were on fire. He ignored my pleas and continued to thrust himself in and out of me. It didn't take very long for him to release inside of me, and he finally pulled out.

He got up off the couch and redressed himself, I couldn't look at him… I kept my eyes shut. I heard his chuckle, his disgusting, rusty laugh was forever branded in my mind.

"Clean this up before your Mother comes home from work. I'm going out for awhile."

My body ached… I couldn't move… I was broken…


	2. You never pay any attention to me!

I just was just sitting under shower, letting ice cold water trail down my body.

Trying to wash all the remains of stepfather. I start to think to myself. ' I didn't do anything to deserve this, his urge for lust.'

"Kouyou?" I was interrupted by a gentle voice that I was longing to hear. My mother didn't know my stepfather was hitting me. She was always at work and I usually kept quiet about it. I got out of the shower and got dressed in an over sized shirt and long baggy pants. I came down the staircase looking for her.

"Um, Mom; Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart." I walked towards the kitchen barely making a sound. I stood at the doorway. As my Mom turned around she smiled at me.

"How was school sweetie?" I didn't say anything.

"What's for dinner?" I asked her, trying to avoid the question. A lot of kids didn't really like my at school I got beat up a lot for looking like a 'girl' as they would say. I sat down at the table and looked out the window.

"Baby, did something happen at school? I'm all ears." I looked her in the eyes.

"No your not, you are always at work or you bring your work home with you."

"I know, but Kouyou I promise we'll have more time together."

"That's what you said 2 months and since then we haven't done anything together."

"Kouyou I didn't know you felt like this, but I have to work to keep food in the apartment and pay the rent." All of sudden her cell phone rang, I knew it was her job. I looked away with tear coming down.

"I'm sorry, Kouyou I have to take this." She kissed me and went to go get her phone.

**~~~Next Day~~~**

I woke up with a fierce headache, trying to get up. I didn't eat anything at all last night. I dragged myself to the bathroom, and stood on the scale on the floor.

I looked at the numbers trying to figure out how much I weighed. It turns out I'm 42 kilograms.

Yuu won't stay with me, if I'm as big as a cow. I got up and went over to the toilet. I bent down on my knees, and held my head back. I stuck my finger carefully down my throat, I coughed a little and then I threw up. In the toilet.

I flushed it and grabbed some paper towel and coughed in it. I saw blood, it was real dark.

This always happened. I threw it away. I continued in the bathroom from brushing my teeth and changing out of clothes. I decide to eat breakfast today so, I go down stairs. No one was home, thank God. The phone rings scaring me a little bit, but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Kouyou, its me Yuu. "

"Oh, hi."

"Well you sound excited to hear me."

"Sorry, so what's up?"

"Me, Akira, Takanori, and Yutaka are going to the mall do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay I'll pick up around 10:30-ish." I giggled.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was 9:54, I needed to get read to go. I wait out side and see Yuu and the others in his car. By the way I'm only 13 and they are way older than me.

But they are nice and fun to hang out with. I get in the passenger side, and we drive off. As we got to the mall, I was holding Aoi's hand. Aoi is his other name he likes it better than Yuu. I do to. Aoi is 16 years old. We met at the bus stop and he would stop bothering me. Then he finally got the balls to ask me out.

I played 'hard to get' for a little while and then agreed. We've been going out since I was 12. He's good to me, he doesn't hit me or anything. My Mom still doesn't know about him. How can I tell her about some 16 year old that I've been sleeping with for 8 months now? After going shopping for 4 hours and a quick bite to eat. We decided to go home, Aoi dropped off he's friends. But I wasn't going home, I was going with Aoi. It was night time and the moon was gorgeous as we drove under the night sky.

"Aoi?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, why?"

"Will you end up marrying me, when we're older?"

"I plan to, but if that doesn't work we could always run away together." I laughed under my breath.

"I'd like that." We made it his house, he let me in first.

"My parents are on a business trip again." He said to me, I think it was sign that he wanted to do something. He closed and locked the front door.

After that, he led me up stairs to his room. He opened his door and turned on the light which strained my eyes,

"You can sit on the bed Uruha."

That was my name for him, he's the only one that calls me that. I laid down and closed my eyes, opening them again to find that the lights were off. I heard the door close, and felt Aoi getting on the bed. He was on top of me, kissing my neck, gently touching my stomach. It made me want more.

"Uruha, do you want it?"

"Yes."

I whispered. His hand started to travel lower and suddenly felt him touching my cock. I moaned loudly, eager to get my pants off. He started to pull his shirt off and I pulled mine off. Then he was slowly pulling my pants down along with my underwear. He stuck his fingers in my mouth to get them wet. He pulled them out after they were nice and soaked. He shoved in my tight hole.

I gripped the blankets and tried not to scream. He pulled out and he laid down. I was pulling his pants down and his cock was revealed to me. I took it and put it in my mouth sucking hard.

"Yes, Kouyou that is so good."

I could feel his cum shoot into my mouth I swallowed all of it. It was nice and wet now. I took it out of my mouth and laid on my back, and spread my legs wide, I wasn't afraid. He positioned himself in front of me and shoved his cock right in me. I gasped and shut my eyes tight.

"Ugh, Uruha God, your so fucking tight." I yelled louder as he went faster.

"Ah, Aoi ah harder, please." He did as I asked and it was the best thing anyone could ever experience. We both cummed at the same time. He pulled out and laid next to me.

"I love you, Uruha."

"I love you too, Aoi." We fell asleep with no worries on our minds.


	3. Now you know who the real Dog is!

**~~~3 weeks later~~~**

"You little bastard, I'll teach how to not leave your shit on the table!"

A powerful blow came straight to my head, I couldn't think but only about the pain. He kept throwing punches at me.

"Plea-se stop!"

"Shut Up!" He picked me up and took me into the bathroom. The bathtub was filled to the brim with something, it was filled with bleach.

I could smell it. He took a hand full of my hair and stuck my head underneath and told me to swallow it. I did. Then he pulled my head out and I started coughing, throwing up blood. Then, I passed out.

**~~~12:43a.m.~~~**

I shot up, in my bed cold, scared, and… and naked.

"He-he raped me, again when I was asleep."

I was scared, I wanted to cry but I didn't. I got up and went to the bathroom, I looked at the mirror and looked at myself. I was so pale and my hair was so long but it was coming out as I combed it through. My Mom is going to be angry if she finds out my hair is falling out. I don't know why it's coming out. I wrapped my towel around myself and went to my room to get same clothes so I could take a shower. When I came out of room I saw… Takahashi, standing in front of me with a bat.

"Taka-Takahashi?"

"You know, I am so sick and tired of your selfishness."

"But, I didn't-I wasn't…What are you talking about?"

"Shut Up!" He hit me in the head, with the weapon and I instantly fell to the floor. Unable to get, because I was semi-conscious; he continued hitting me all over my body.

"Please." It was barely a whimper, I knew he couldn't hear and even if he did he wouldn't care. He stopped and I thought it was over but he quickly grabbed my hair. I could feel some strains coming out. He literally dragged me across the floor into. His bedroom, picked me up and threw me on the bed. I was still naked of course; So this couldn't get any better.

He pinned my wrists to the bed, as he on top of me. He used one hand to pin both of my wrists above my head. He gently kissed my forehead and told me to just relax. I closed my eyes, as he did his 'work.'

I woke up the next morning with a headache, and realized the sun was up. I was late for school! I sat and my butt started to hurt. I looked down and saw blood everywhere. I got of bed and it wasn't my bed, I was still in my parents room. My Mom hadn't come home last? That's weird, she's usually in bed at this time. Takahashi, came from the bathroom and told me to get dressed for school and that he'd take care of the mess.

"Where's my Mom?" I asked hoping that he would give me and answer, but unfortunately he said nothing and told me to get ready for school or I would be even more late than I already was. 'What wasn't he telling me' I thought.

He looked different. I went to the bathroom and I saw a big black bruise on the side of my head. I grabbed some make up that my Mom had and tried to cover it up the best I could. I got dressed in my uniform and left without eating anything. When I got to school I tried avoiding some of the people that would beat me up.

Some of the seniors mostly, and some of the kids in my grade. Which forced me hide behind trash cans, plants in the hallway, and even teachers.

I never told Aoi, that there were kids at school that wanted to kill me. He would try to kill them, and I didn't want a fight to start so, I kept quiet about that too.

I heard the last minute bell and I knew I had to stop hiding and start heading to class. I was almost there before this one kid came up to me. His name was, Ishihara Takamasa; but most of the kids here called him, Miyavi. I think he's dating Kai, but Miyavi hates me. I don't know why.

"So, where are you going?" I looked down afraid to say anything. A couple of his friends surrounded me, smiling and cracking their knuckles.

"Nowhere, just going to class." I tried to go around him, but he moved in front of me. I looked back at the ground.

"Please. I need to go."

"No you really don't need to go anywhere but, come with us." I didn't see it, but one of his friends covered my mouth and the others were carrying me by the legs. I tried to kick and scream but it didn't work. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that I was going to come back with a lot of bruises or in the back of an Ambulance.

Then I realized I was outside, it was cold and it was starting to rain. They threw me on the ground, and started to stomp on me. I screamed but I knew no could here me.

"This is what happens when you mess with the big kids. You need to stay with people you age but, you don't have any friends. You're the biggest slut in the whole school and know one likes you!"

They all started to laugh.

"Shut up, that's not true." I sounded like a baby, I was crying but I couldn't help it.

"Aww, we made the baby cry." They all continued to laugh as they kept hitting me. I hit one boy in the leg and he really got mad and punched me right in the face. I heard them laughing even harder and the one that punched me called me a name but I didn't hear what it was.

"Come on, guys lets go. We can leave 'the dog' in the rain." It was pouring now and I was all soaked. I continued my cry outside. Might as well, I was already in trouble for being out here in the first place.

**~~~Later~~~**

Takahashi came up to the school with some more clothes, I was so embarrassed. Everyone knew what happened, and when I passed people in the hallway way the would yell out, 'The Slut of the Year' or 'Wet Dogs Belong Outside, Loser!' I mostly did my daily cries in the bathroom so, I was in there until lunch. I was the only one at lunch who didn't have anyone to sit by.

Unfortunately Yuu, and his friends all had different lunches and I was stuck by myself. Yuu has tried to change his lunch time, but all the lunches are really full. I usually bring my lunch most of the time, but this time I forgot to make it. So, I had to get a lunch here. I tried to make sure no one would trip me or anything.

I made it back to my seat and looked around listening to all the different conversations and the noises people made. I turned and looked outside at the rain. The I heard,

"Hey! Wet Dog. Want some food!" Something landed right on my tray splattering some of the food all over my face. Everyone laughed. I mean Everyone. I tried to wrap some of the food off but then some kid came up and poured their drink all over my head. A teacher finally came in and settled them down but I was already gone and half way down the hall, crying; to the nearest bathroom.

I was trying my best to pull out the Ramen noodles that were in my hair and someone had the nerve to pour Misoshiru all over me! I was crying hard, I hated the people here. I didn't understand why they hated me so much. I had to go home now.

I called my Mom and told her what happened, as I waited for her to come some kids in the hall pointed and laughed at me. I wanted to kill them.

I was in the car with my Mom, she had to get off from work to come and pick me up. Since Takahashi was out, for the moment.

"Kouyou, you have to stop aggravating people."

"I'm not aggrava-!"

"Do not raise your voice at me, Kouyou Takashima!"

"Mom, I was not aggravating anyone. Okay! No one likes me at that fucking school!"

She quickly stopped the car on the side of the rode and turned to look at me. I didn't look at her.

"Look at me." I still didn't.

"Kouyou, look at me when I am talking to you!" I looked at her still angry.

"You do not say that word. At all! Do you understand me? I am trying to talk to you, but you won't let me listen to your problems if you keep yelling."

"You never listen to me anyway! You are always at work and you never let anyone finish a sentence without any of your two-sense. That was probably the reason why Dad left!"

She looked hurt after I had said that and I regretted it too.

"Get out." I looked at her, confused.

"Get out of the car, Kouyou. Now!"

"Fine!" I yelled back at her, I opened the door and got. I slammed it shut and started to walk the other direction. I didn't look back.

**~~~30 Minutes Later~~~**

I was back at the school, school wasn't over yet so I could probably hitch a ride with Aoi. I walked back in the 'Hell Hole' and waited about 10 minutes until the final bell rung to let everybody out. I saw Aoi walking and I went over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey, Kouyou I thought you were already gone? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine; it's just me and my Mom got into a fight and she told me to get out of the car."

"Wow, what did you say?" "It's nothing, anyway can I go home with you?"

"Sure, come on."

"Thanks." We walked out together and got in his car. We drove off but, he decided to start a conversation about what happened.

"So, you walked all the way back here? Why did your Mom let you do that?"

"I said something I shouldn't have said, it was nothing."

"Nothing, to get her only child out of a car so he can have the possibility to get kidnapped, raped, or end up dead."

"I guess, I really don't want to talk about it." I looked out the window not saying a word and tried to think of something else.

"You need to tell something, you may've ruined a bond that you and your Mom had."

"So, I don't care! I-."

"Yes you do care, you just don't want to admit it."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Yuu."

"Fine, we don't have to talk about it. But I am taking you home so, you can talk to your Mom." I sighed and looked out the window. He dropped me off at home, and I walked in the apartment. Takahashi was home so was… my Mom. She looked at me.

"Oh my God! Kouyou!" She ran towards me and hugged the life out of me.

"Oh, Kouyou I am so sorry. It was so stupid of me to do that. I thought you ran away and would've never came back. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry Mom, for what I said earlier." "It's okay sweetheart and I promise things will be different from now on."


	4. I need you more than ever

Things did change but not a lot, she still worked and I was home with Takahashi getting beaten. But we did spend some time together, like going shopping and going to the movies. That still didn't fill that empty space that was left when my Dad left us. I remember it well, I was 9 years old but the fights were going on longer than that.

I used to stay up in my room with the door creaked open and listened to them yell for hours. Sometimes about their marriage, about money, and about me.

I never told Mom that I saw a women in our house with Dad. He told me not to tell her, or we wouldn't be a family anymore.

I didn't really understand what he meant but I kept my mouth shut. One day my Mom came home from work and heard the phone. I was listening upstairs like I always did, the phone stopped ringing and it went to voice mail. It was the same women that was in the house with Dad. My Mom was furious about the message that she threw the phone against the wall.

I knew then that this wasn't going to turn out right. Dad came home that night really late. Around 11:00p.m. and thought that my Mom was asleep but she was in the kitchen waiting for him to come home. I heard them yelling about the voicemail and then their conversation went to the electric bill Dad still hadn't paid. Then about how it would affect me if they got a divorce. So, they did and I was left in middle. They didn't ask how I would feel about this, just assumed that I would understand.

During that time I would always say I want to go live with Dad, but my Mom said that he would never be home because he'd too busy sleeping with other women than taking care of a child. My Dad said if I stayed with my Mom I would end up like her. A nosy, good-for-nothing, lair and that I would be alone for the rest of my life.

I really wasn't taking sides with either of them, I'd just listened and then I would walk away. I would usually remind them that they should stay together by putting up pictures of them together laughing, and kissing. They would just tear them down and say, _"You know why we can't be together." _Or, _"Why are you doing this, Kouyou?" _I was trying to make a point but, I guess they _really_ didn't love each other. After the divorce was settled, Dad moved out right away. I only get to see him on holidays, Mom still doesn't like me seeing him.

I want my Dad back, I still haven't told him about the things Takahashi is doing to me. I think Dad would kill him if I did, and I don't want my Dad going to jail; then I'll never see him. Mom told me that if things aren't going okay with Takahashi then I should tell her. Where will get me? Beaten or raped to death. I'm sick today so I won't be going to school, and my Mom has to work today so I'll be home alone. Takahashi found a job, and will hopefully stay there until my Mom comes home.

I don't know why I'm afraid to tell my Mom that Takahashi is abusive, maybe because he might hurt my Mom. He never threatened to do something like that but he just might. I'm really bored looking at the rain pounding down on my window hopefully the power won't go out. I sit and try to think about what I'm going to do today, the headache I have is killing me and my throat wasn't any better. My phone started to ring, making me jump. I look over at it and the caller I.D. say it's Aoi calling me. I grab the phone and answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey, why aren't you at school?"

"I'm sick." I said coughing and trying to hold back my vomit.

"Ugh, you sound awful. Do you want me to come over after school?"

I wanted to say yes but I didn't know when Takahashi would be home.

"No, I'll be fine thanks."

"Okay, well I got to go and you need to rest so I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and laid back down exhausted from just talking. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but it was harder than I thought. I got up and went to the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm ugly, hideous I don't even know why I exist. I should just go under my bed and die. The phone rang making me jump, and my heart to start pounding. I walk out of the bathroom and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kouyou I'm coming home soon." It was Takahashi he was coming home.

I waited in my room with the door locked and tried to think of something. I couldn't call the police, Takahashi would just lie to them like he always did and then come after me. I heard the door open and I literally peed on myself. As I sat there soaked in my own urine, scared out of my mind waited for him to come and get me.

I closed my eyes and trembled as I heard the foot steps getting closer. The knock at my door made me open my eyes.

"Kouyou, why the hell is your door locked?"

I couldn't let him I just sat there staring at the door. I heard him messing with the lock and finally unlocking it; he opened the door with a smile on his face. I crawled to the corner of my bed. "Please, Takahashi no more please," I begged with tears coming down my face.

"No, I don't want this. I promise I be a better child."

"I don't care about that, I just care about you and your sweet little ass."

He grabbed both of my les and pulled me over to him, I screamed louder than I ever had in my whole life. I kicked numerous times but I was sick and weak; my kicks were nothing to him. He quickly pulled my off but I grabbed a book lying on the table next to my bed and hit him with it. I had enough time to pull my pants up and run.

I ran down the hallway toward the kitchen and grabbed the phone but; he grabbed me and took the phone out of my hands. He carried me back to my room and laid me down on the bed. I was exhausted, I didn't even know where I was for a second. I could feel a tug at my pants and he yanked them off. I tried to regain thought of where I was, and what was happening.

I suddenly felt a wet, cold substance being poured on my lower half. He was pouring a half empty bottle of beer on me,

"Please Don't-." He started to stroke my penis, he was laughing at the fact that I was crying.

"I going to enjoy this." He picked me up and turned me around so I was lying on my stomach, he got on top of me and started to whisper in my ear.

"I want to fuck your ass Kouyou."

"No, please don't." He covered my mouth and positioned himself at my entrance. I screamed but my screams were muffled. He slammed right into me hard, and with each thrust, a gasp came out of mouth. More tears flowed, and I was in utter pain. He quickened his pace and began whispering hurtful things to me.

"You're such a slut, I hope you rot." I could barley hear him over my screams.

Time passed by which felt like hours I was shaking, wet, and cold. I was still crying after Takahashi released in me, I wanted to die. He told me not to come out of my room until my Mother came home. I heard the door open and prayed that it was her. I heard her voice calling Takahashi and him telling her that I was on punishment for something I didn't do.

My door opened, the man that did this to me threw some clothes at me.

"Get washed up, you make me sick." He slammed the door, I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I sat under the shower until the hot was all gone, at least I was safe under here.

_**~~~Next Weekend~~~**_

I get to see my Dad today, I hope he'll be happy to see me. I'm thinking about telling my Dad about Takahashi, I still don't know. I'm leaving and staying with him for the whole weekend, so I'll be getting a break. I had everything packed and ready to go. I was sitting outside with my Mom and Takahashi, my Dad was coming to pick me up.

I watched a black Camaro, I knew it was my Dad. The car stopped in front us, and Dad's new wife waved at us. My Dad got remarried, and had two daughters; my stepsisters.

They both got out of the car,

"Hi, Kouyou. Are you ready to go?" I nodded and got up but my Mom grabbed my arm.

"Now Kouyou, you need to behave while your gone okay."

"Okay, I will." I looked at Takahashi, which sent chills throughout my body. I got in my Dad's car, kept my mouth shut throughout the whole ride to his place.

When we arrived I had to call my Mom right away so she can know that I'm okay. Their house was really big, and I was always jealous when I came over. My stepsisters never bothered me, really. They were always making comments on how I looked like a girl, though. I thought that was annoying but what can you do.

You really can't kill a 5 and a 7 year old, I think I have problems for even thinking like that. I have my own room in this house too and my Dad is always trying to get me to stay here with him. I just can't leave my Mom alone, with Takahashi. I put my things down in my room and sat on the bed, I started to cry. I heard my step dad walk by,

"Hey' Kouyou what's wrong."

"Dad, can I stay with you for a little while."

"Sure, you can stay as long as you like; but why? Is there something going on at your Mom's?"

I nodded, I was ready to tell him.

"You know Takahashi, Mom's new husband?" He nodded, "well, he hits me all teh time and I can't say anything thing to Mom because he said that he would kill me if I did."

"Wha-What? Are you serious, he's hitting you." I nodded and showed him some of my bruises. "Hell no, that piece of crap if going to get it for real." "Dad, please don't do anything that might hurt Mom." "Hurt her, it seems that your the only who has been getting affected by this. Has he done anything else?" Tears began to form in my eyes,

"Kouyou, if he's done something else you have to tell me."

"He-he um, touches me sometimes."

"He touches you, and does he go any farther?"

"Y-yes, he raped me when I was turned 13, and has kept doing ever since." My Dad shook his head and stood up, I knew he was about to do something. He has temper that gets set off anytime something happens to me, and this is huge.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"No, no no you don't have to be sorry about anything, it took you a hell of alot of courage to tell me this."

"You believe me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"As many times as I've tried to tell the police this story, your the only Cop who's believed me."


	5. I have to think of a plan

The next day, my Dad and couple of other police men arrested Takahashi. My Mom was furious and demanded questions, she asked me why did I lie and how would we survive with out him. I didn't have to worry about that because my Dad had temporary custody of me until further notice. I told Aoi about, what was going on and he said he wanted to kill Takahashi.

I told him that he won't be needing to do that. My Dad told me I'll have to go to court with this and not to be afraid and just tell them everything Takahashi had done to me. That was the scary part, telling everyone in the court what he did. All the things he did, what if they don't believe me. Half the things that happened to me over the past year I can't even believe.

My Dad took me to the doctor to see if I was okay, and didn't have any type of disease fortunately I was okay. I had to go see a Psychiatrist, and her name was Hidaka Mizukawa. She's nice but I'm afraid to tell her anything, and she says to take my time but I know she feels as if she can't do anything and that we're wasting time. She told me people all over the world have and are being abused or raped, but they don't have anyone to talk to about because most of them are scared or dead.

I haven't been feeling right lately, I've been having nightmares and have been screaming in my sleep. I'm tired a lot and afraid of being touched. I can't even hug Aoi without thinking about Takahashi. I begged my Dad not to take me to school because now everyone knows what happened. He still took me, and I'm more afraid than ever. I walked through the doors looking at everyone talking, some people stared at me then whisper insults to each other. As I sit in class some people are staring at me, it's really making me uncomfortable.

At gym was the worst time of my life because I forgot we were supposed to have Sex talk today, and it was mostly about Sexual Abuse. All the boys were in the gym, and were sitting in the bleachers. I was alone as usual but I was getting these weird faces. Our gym teacher came in, Mr. Kuroki he was loud and he was very honest. I mean, like if you're doing something wrong or weird he'll tell in the most hurtful way ever. I don't understand why they haven't fired him yet.

"Hello, everybody!"

"Hello Mr. Kuroki!"

"Okay, now you all know why you boys are here. So, at the age you are now you going to start thinking or having sexual intercourse." I really didn't want to hear this, I was already having sex with Aoi. So, I already know what he's going to say.

A little while later he got into the topic of rape. I covered my ears I didn't want to hear it, soon I started seeing images in my head about what Takahashi did to me. I finally broke down when it was too much. I was crying hard, embarrassing myself even more. I got up and ran out of the gym, running toward the nearest bathroom to cry my eyes out. Two teachers found me, and asked me if I was okay.

"Do I look like I'm okay? All of the things I've been going through. That's a pretty stupid question to ask right now, don't you think?" I continued to cry and they led me out of the bathroom towards the office. I knew I was in trouble for talking to an adult like that but I didn't care. I was angry and hurt and I wanted to go home. My Dad came and picked me up.

They told that was being disrespectful and they were just trying to help me. We got in the car and drove off.

"Do you always get in trouble at school?"

"No, I never get in trouble. I just-."

"Then why were sent home then?"

"Because, I- I don't because-." "Because you were disrespectful, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I was mad and they asked if I was alright which was a very stupid question."

"You could've just said 'yes I alright.'"

"I wasn't alright, I was crying; I was hurt."

"Then say 'no I'm not alright.'" I looked out the window, it felt like the whole world was aganist me. I started to think about this court thing I have to go through.

"Dad, what happens if I don't win on Saturday?"

"Then Takahashi doesn't go to jail and custody goes back to your Mom."

"But he didall those things to me." I didn't want to go back to her if she's going to call me a liar.

"Then you don't have to worry about anything right?"

The next day was brutal, we had a really big thunderstorm last night, so school was closed because of a power outage, and flooding in the school. I decided to talk to Akira, one of my friends. Akira usually calls himself Reita, he doesn't have a good relationship with his Dad at all and he HATES his older

Sister. We've known each other since I was four, he's older than me but he's still my best friend. He mostly hangs out with Aoi because he is his age. He called me and asked if he could come over. The door bell rang and I got up to go get it, "Hi, Akira I'm glad you made it safely." He came in and we went to our room just to talk.

"So, why didn't you tell me that your Takahashi was doing this to you?"

"I don't know, I was scared. I know I can tell you everything but that wasn't something I wanted to discuss with you."

"So, tell me everything. I can tell you left some things out about him." I looked away and started to cry. He came over and sat next to me.

"It's okay you can tell me."

"Well, you know that he used to rape me and sometimes he would get a friend of his to help him. His friend would rape me too."

"Do you know who the guy was?"

"No."

"Kouyou? Are you sure you don't anything?"

"Yes, I'm sure I don't know who the person was."

"I think your lying."

"I'm not lying; why would you say that?" "Because your shaking, and you also said the guy would do it 'sometimes' so he's obviously done it more than once."

"I wouldn't lie abut this! I can't tell you who it was."

"Why?"

"Because you'll get mad at me and call me a liar."

"No I won't I promise." He turned my head and got really close, our faces inches apart from one another.

"Kouyou, you know I've always loved you." And with that he kissed me, I didn't try to stop him I went with it. The kiss was strong and passionate I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped inside. I laid on my back and he was on top of me. Touching my face ever so gently wiping the tears off, his other hand was going up my shirt. I let him continue because I felt I really needed this but I knew it wasn't supposed to be from him. I really didn't care at the time I just wanted to be with someone, I felt guilty and hurt. I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't stop, it felt good at the same time. I felt him pull up my shirt and pull it over my head. He threw the shirt in the corner, and continued kissing me.

"I love you Kouyou, I want you." I effortlessly tried to push him off, but I don't think he even noticed it.

I thought we were going to stop when he realized that his shirt was off, but it went further. I wasn't thinking straight, I should've told him to stop. He knows I'm with Aoi, or does he?

The next day, Aoi called me but I didn't pick up the phone. I couldn't after what I just did. I can't tell him, but I know eventually I will. I got up early that morning very drowsy, and I felt that bed was cold and damp. I realized I had wet the bed, I don't really didn't know the reason. I haven't done this since I was five. I sat there thinking what might've caused me to do this. Also thinking about Aoi and Reita, how this would affect their relationship as friends. I could never tell Aoi about me sleeping with Reita or Reita might tell him.

I have to think of a plan.


	6. The truth is OUT!

I've been rejecting food for a while because I don't like to eat anymore, my Dad is starting to worry and he's getting suspicious. I've been throwing up my food since I was twelve my Mom thought it was just a phase but it kept getting worse.

The things Takahashi would do to me would make me really depressed and sick so I would throw up my food because he would call me fat and ugly.

It was horrible, and now I getting sick more often. My Dad is taking me to the doctor the today and I seeing Ruki's Dad he was my doctor so I can feel pretty comfortable near him.

"How are you today Kouyou?"

"Uh, good I guess."

"You guess?" He said playfully, "Well, why are you half good then?"

"I haven't been feeling very well lately, I have a some type of cold thats been bothering me lately."

"Well it could be lack of protein have you been feeling tired, nauseous, or dizzy?"

"Yes! I feel that way sometimes and I just take a nap."

"You see, what I would suggest would probably eat a little more meat or peanut butter to get your protein up but first I'm going give a physical and check your blood. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure." He left the room, and it was quiet. I hated been in a quiet area or room it scared me, I always felt that someone was watching me. I closed my eyes, and tried not to think about the silence, I felt myself literally slipping away.

I could see myself, in my head, running from all my fears. I heard the doorknob jiggle and saw the door open. He came back in with some other supplies.

"Okay Kouyou could you stand over here so I can measure your height." I got up and took my shoes off, walking over to the wall. He measured me and said that I was getting taller. That made me a little better, and then he told me to stand on the scale. I hesitated but got on it afraid of what I would see.

It displayed my weight and heard him sigh a little bit. I know I'm fat, but you don't have to make it obvious. After that he told me I could sit down and put my shoes back on. He was going to check my blood now. He cleaned my arm and told me to look away, I did because I didn't want get sick.

He put a band-aid on my arm and told me that he was going to go run some tests. I was alone again, so I closed my eyes and I started to get light headed. I tried to breathe and calm down but that didn't really help, he came back in to grab something and left again.

I looked around at the pictures some of them grossed my out, like a picture of a alcohol damaged liver, or a smoking damaged lung in was gross. He came back with my Dad and they both sat down.

"Okay, I feel that I should have you in here. There is a low amount of protein in Kouyou. And it seems that he is not eating enough. If you don't mind Kouyou, but he is underweight." My Dad looked at me but I couldn't look at his disappointing eyes.

"Uh what do you mean how much underweight?"

"Well at least 12 kilograms. And it looks like he will be needing some extra care." I looked at Dad worried of what he might suggest.

"I can be extra careful and I promise I will eat just d-."

"The question is Kouyou why haven't you been eating?" I looked down at my feet to see if I could slip out of this question.

"Kouyou! You better answer me now!"

"I don't know! I feel very- I just don't know. I mean just for one time in my life I have the ability to control something physically about myself and not having someone doing it themselves." He sighed, he knew I was talking about Takahashi but he didn't say anything.

"Well, the chances of Kouyou going to a Hospital are very slim and what I would suggest is maybe watching him eating at little bit. Not giving him a whole plate full of food. Just take baby steps, maybe little snacks in between meals." My Dad nodded in agreement.I was glad that he was considering this.

Later that day, I was sitting in my room looking at my calendar.

"Only four days left, until my court date." And Takahashi will finally be put in his place and maybe my Mom will stop hating me for a change. I circled the date so I would always know when the worse day of my life or the greatest day of my life will be.

I heard my phone ring and walked over to look at it.

"Akira." I picked up the phone and stared at the name hoping I could control myself long enough until the phone stopped. But couldn't, I answered it.

"Hello? Akira I don't really know what happened the other day but it shouldn't have happened."

"And hello to you too, and what do you mean it shouldn't have happened? Because you are with Yuu?"

"You, you know about that! Then why did you sleep with you jerk."

"Why are you blaming this on me, you're the one without self control."

"What? You knew I was with him you shouldn't have even tried anything and I did try to stop you."

"With what? Your little, gentle pushes that didn't stop me." I felt tears fill up in my eyes, and I was practically over the boilin point.

"You sick bastard I have never cheated on Yuu, in my lfr and he's never cheated on me!"

"Well now you have and if you tell him I swear I will testify in court and say you made the whole thing up!"

He hung up, I kept the to my ear. Listening to the dial tone, I started to cry. Why would he do this to me? What did I do? I need Yuu with me I want to be with him but how can I hide a secret as big as this? I call Ruki and see if he can help in some way. I wait for him to pick up the phone hoping that he answers.

"Hi, Ruha whats up?"

"Hi Ruki um I need to talk to you. Can we meet some place?"

"Yeah, sure." I hang up and grab my shoes, keys and phone. I tell my Dad, I was going to meet Ruki somewhere. I go out the door and call Ruki again telling him to meet me at Starbucks. I go through the doors of Starbucks and sit and wait for Ruki to show up. I see him come through the doors and I wave over to him.

"Hey, do you want to get something to drink?"

"No maybe after we talk, please have a seat."

"Okay, so what's wrong?" I told what was going on with me and Akira. He looked pretty pissed not at me but at the fact that Akira knew that I was going out with Yuu and he still had sex with me. I was partially to blame because I wasn't putting to much effort into stopping him. Ruki has always had a huge crush on Reita but now I'm not so sure.

"So what you tell, he lies? Tell him not to fucking testify."

"I can't I already have him as a witness before we slept together. I worried about Yuu, and if he finds out will he leave me. He'll be so hurt and I don't want to hurt Yuu." Ruki tried to figure out how we would solve this situation.

"How about I sleep with Aoi."

"What! No I do-."

"Hey, I'm just throwing out options. Since you don't like that one we'll throw it out our minds."

"But how can I fix this? I have no idea what to do." I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey don't worry we'll figure something out. Come on lets get something to eat." I nodded and got up to walk over to get something to eat. After we sat down and ate we left to go back to my place. As we both walked in my house we went up stairs to my room.

"Hey, I'm going to kick Akira ass the next time I see him."

"No! He can't find out that you know!" He sighed and sat down on my bed."

Well, what now?" I sat down next to him, then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in?" It was Yuu, he had a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a purple gift bag.

"Hey Uru I called you twice why didn't you pick up?" "I was talking to Ruki about something and I didn't want to get interrupted, sorry babe."

"That's okay, but you do remember what day it is, right?"

I glanced at the calendar. It was our anniversary, I've been so stressed out I forgot.

"Oh my God Aoi baby I forgot! I've been really stressed and- I- Oh Aoi babe I'm really sorry." "Hey, it's okay I got something that we both can enjoy."

Ruki stood up and grabbed his phone from my dresser.

"Well, I think that's my cue, I'll see you guys at later." He threw up the peace sign as he left. Yuu closed the door and sat down next to me. "This are for you, Happy Anniversary Kouyou." He handed me the flowers, they we pink carnations.

"Oh these are gorgeous. Thank you Yuu but, what's in the bag?"

"Close your eyes." I closed them and waited for what was going to happen next. My body was full of excitement and I could hardly wait to see what he got. "Okay open." When I opened I saw Yuu one knee holding out a beautiful ring.

"Yuu what is-."

"I want to marry you, someday but I need you to promise me that you'll always be mine. Kouyou Takashima, My love, My heart and soul. You are the sun and you own the sky. You are a fucking deity and I worship you. I love you and I know you love me. So, I need you to be with me forever. Will you take this ring in promise that we will get married in the years to come?"

I started to cry, I felt horribly guilty of what I did with Akira.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry that if I brought this up now and after all you've been through."

"No, it's-it's not you. I just- haven't been very loyal to you."

He looked to at me confused and some what disappointed. "What do you mean?" I started to cry harder.

"A couple weeks ago, Akira came over my house to talk about the situation I'm in. He hugged me but then he started to kiss me."

I cried louder, "Then we- Yuu I swear I didn't want to do anything but I didn't stop him. We had sex." I could see the immediate pain that was shot in Yuu's eyes. I felt horrible, and I knew he hated me.

"Kouyou, I- what the hell, you slept with him? Why didn't you tell me! And I don't mean just now I mean before we couldn't done something to work out this dilemma and know I don't know if I can trust you."

"Yuu, baby please I'm sorry I didn't want to."

"Oh like thats supposed to make me feel any better!"

Oh god I ruined everything. My Dad came in.

"Hey, oh Kouyou is this your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Yuu looked at me angrily.

"Ex."

He left going pass my Dad and leaving to house. I started to cry harder, "What happened?"

"Nothing just get out!"

"Alright."

He left closing the door leaving me in my pain.

_**Court Day**_

__ I'm not ready for this, I can't do this. What if they don't believe me, what if they think I made up this whole thing because I'm only a kid. Maybe Akira will tell them I lied, and Yuu won't testify for me because I cheated on him! I had a stomach but I can't throw up I've been trying my best not to mess up myself. I waited before I could be allowed to go in.

Someone came through the door saying that they were ready to see us. In the court room I sat down on the plaintiff side and waited for the Judge to show up I looked over to my right and saw Takahashi.

He looked at me and I quickly looked away, then I looked behind my Mom of course was on Takahashi's side. But I saw Yutaka, Takanori, and Yuu! He was here and so was Akira I hoped that he didn't know I told Yuu.

"Everyone please stand." I stood up and looked at the Judge, the guy looked mean and looked like he was having a bad day already.

"The case of Kouyou Takashima versus Takahashi Muramoto. Mr. Muramoto is being accused with Physical and Sexual abuse by the plaintiff. This trial will be going on for three days. The first to call their statement will be Mr. Takashima."

I stood up and took a deep breath and walked over to the stand.

"Kouyou Takashima hold your right hand up. Do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you."

"I do."

"Okay have a seat, now we're going to ask you a series of questions about accusation against Mr. Muramoto. Is that okay?"

"Y-yes." Takahashi's lawyer came up to me, he had a scowl that reminded me of Takahashi. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Mr. Takashima! Is it true that my client is your stepfather?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"My client clearly stated that he loves you and would never do such a thing to you. Do you say other wise?"

"Yes." "Please explain."

"Well, he has always lied about abusing me before so I don't see a reason why he wouldn't lie about it now."

"You are saying he is lying about loving you?"

"Yes I am, he doesn't love me, he doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Your Honor no farther questions." My lawyer came up to me, she was a girl and was very compassionate and strong but at least she had a smile on her face.

"Hi, Kouyou you're accusing your stepfather of raping you and beating you is that right?" "Yes it is."

"If you don't mind could you tell the Jury and the Judge where he hurt you."I sighed, this was the part I was dreading.

"Um, okay well he would hit me on the head, he would hit me on my legs and arms and my stomach."

"Your Honor I have some pictures of Mr. Takashima's bruises that are NOT self inflicted." She handed the Judges pictures of the bruises that Takahashi gave me, which made me feel better. But Takahashi's lawyer stood up.

"Your Honor those photos need to have a medical applications to show proof that they weren't by Mr. Takashima."

"Yes, Ms. Shinomei do you have anything along those lines."

"Yes, we do." She handed them to the Judge.

"Mr. Tanaka do have any proof of your client not committing these actions?"

"Yes, sir I have a witness that would testify against all the accusations that Mr. Takashima has accused Mr. Muramoto."

"Okay call them forth."

"Gladly, Mrs. Muramoto, Kouyou's Mother." I looked at my Mom get up and walk over to the stand. She said her pledge and sat on the other side. Mrs. Muramoto do you believe that your husband has done these things as your son says?"

"No, I don't they've never gotten along so I wouldn't deny Kouyou lying about Takahashi." I looked at her, I never told her anything about Takahashi and she assumes that I would lie.

"I would known if he was doing anything to Kouyou because I am home most of the time."

"No you're Mom you're never home!"

"Please settle down or you will be forced out of the room!" I sat down, I felt like crying. My Mom was lying to keep him out of jail, she always has to work."

"Judge I believe my client, Mr. Takashima has something to say."

"I will allow it after Mrs. Muramoto's statement."

"Yes sir." The Judge looked over at my Mom.

"Mrs. Muramoto is it true what Kouyou just exclaimed?"

"No it is not."

"Mrs. Muramoto may I remind you that you are under oath, are you sure you want to continue."

"Yes."

"Mrs. Muramoto you may have a seat now." She got up and went back to Takahashi's side. I looked at Aoi and he put his head down.

"This trial will continue tomorrow at 9a.m." He banged the gavel and got up to leave. Someone escorted me off the stand and towards my Dad. "You did good Kouyou, I'm proud of you." I nodded and walked pass Yuu not looking at him.

I think I'm going to need some help.

* * *

**N/A: I am so sorry about keeping you all waiting for this next chapter! School's a B***ch, lol anyway if you really want to get updates on my stories before they get published on Fan then if you all have a Facebook or Twitter you guys can follow me or ask me there. It would be like a sneak peak of the next chapter and when I'll post the next one. :D**

**Twitter Heart_Shizumi  
Facebook Sakura Isamu**

Or if you just wanna talk that'll be fine too! I love all of my readers!  



	7. Coming out

I tried not to think about what happened between me and Yuu. We're not together anymore and I think it's going to stay that way for a forever. He hasn't talked to me since, and I have been very anxious about Akira and if he finds out that I had already told Yuu.

I had to go to school today after trying the 'I'm sick can I stay home' trick on my Dad. That didn't go how I planned though. I walked through the school doors and looked around. Nobody seemed to notice me so that was good, but then I saw Miyavi walking over with his gang.

I held my head down and we walked pass each other with no conflicts. I headed towards my locker and unlocked it. I haven't opened this since a stupid prank was played on me at the beginning of the year. I opened my locker to see a note with my name on it.

I looked at the note questionably, I wonder who would put this in here and how they would get it in here.

I opened the note, "Kouyou go by the lunchroom around, 7:15."

I looked at the clock and it was 7:13. I closed my locker and rushed to the lunchroom, maybe it was Yuu wanting to get back with me. It was his handwriting, but it was nothing like that, there was a crowd of people gathered around and were cheering. I pushed them out of the way and saw Yuu fighting Akira.

I ran over to try and break them up, "Yuu, stop stop! Please!" I pushed him away and held him back from the front but he was still yelling at Akira.

"Yuu, please just stop!"

"Why? That fucker wants to fight he can!" He tried to push me out the way but I pushed even harder he was still yelling at Akira.

"Wow, Kouyou where did that strength come from? Because I sure didn't see that when I WAS FUCKIN THAT PRETTY LITTLE ASS OF YOURS!" Yuu ran over to him.

"You jackass! You're gonna die!" I felt a hand grab me, I looked back and saw Takanori pulling me away from everything.

"You don't need to be a part of this."

"But Ruki, Akira knows I told Yuu he's going to ruin my life tomorrow."

"No, he's not come on." I looked back and saw the principal pulling them apart.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Yutaka, he'll know what to do." We walked to the other side of the school and saw Yutaka with Miyavi kissing.

"HEY! love birds break it up we have a problem."

"Hi, Kouyou whats going on?"

"Akira threatened to lie in court about Kouyou and his stepfather if he told anyone about them sleeping together."

"You slept with Akira?" Miyavi looked at me disgusted.

"You whore."

"Miyavi! Shut up. Anyway how can we help?"

"Your Mom is an attorney right?"

"Yeah, the best."

"Alright then we'll need her help. Kouyou I promise you we'll do our best to put Takahashi in jail forever." I was finally feeling better. Yuu and Akira got suspended for five days, and I don't know what to do when I go into court tomorrow what if Ruki's plan doesn't work.

I walked home thinking about Yuu and how much I hurt him. I decided to drop by his house to see if we could talk. I walked up to the door and knocked waiting patiently. The door unlocked and opened leaving me to gaze into Yuu eyes, he sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk, I wanted to apologize for not telling you or for having sex with Akira in the first place."

"Kouyou, you cheated on me, so shouldn't expect me to get back with you at all."

"Well, I wasn't even going toward that Yuu. I don't to get back with you."

Yes I do.

"Then leave I don't want to see your face anymore and I'm showing up in court tomorrow."

"Fine! I don't give a shit! Being an Ass." I walked away angrily, I can't believe I felt sorry for him. I shouldn't have even said sorry if he was going to act like a jerk. I walked back home trying to think about the next part of the trial. I saw Akira, at his house on the porch talking to Ruki but it kind of looked like Ruki was yelling at him. I walked over to them to see of everything was okay, and it wasn't I heard Akira threaten Ruki's life.

"Kouyou! What the he'll are you doing here!" Akira yelled, Ruki looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Kou, go baby just go."

"No, I just heard Akira say he was going to kill you of Yutaka's Mom shows up in court tomorrow!"

"Yeah I did and what are you going to do about it?" I slapped him across the face, I got to admit it felt great but not the hard blow that came to my face afterwards. Knocking me to the ground I could barely think, I saw Ruki run towards me and try to help me get up. But before he could do so Akira continually punched Ruki to the ground, I tried to push him off but he started to hit me too.

"You two better not mess with me anymore or I'll kill you both!" He walk back to his house and went inside, slamming the door.

" I started to cry trying to help Ruki, "Ruki! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah yeah I'm fine." We both got up and ran out of there. I hid my black eye and the bruise on my cheek from my Dad but what did I get myself into. Tomorrow was trial number two and I really didn't want to go.

**"All rise!"**

Everyone stood up and the Judge came in he looked like he was in a better mood than earlier.

"Day two of Kouyou Takashima versus Takahashi Muramoto."

I saw Yutaka's Mom, come in the room.

"I'll be representing Kouyou Takashima as well."

"Miss who are you."

"I am Hitomi Uke Attorney At Law." A couple people gasped I guess she was that good.

"Alright Mrs. Uke then the lawyer of Mr. Muramoto will go first." l saw Takahashi's lawyer get and walk over to the Judge and he started to pace calmly.

"So, We are all here to see if Mr. Muramoto has abused Kouyou Takashima. I'd like to Kouyou to the stand again."

I got up and walked to the stand and took my oath then sat down.

"Kouyou, how old are you?"

"Thirteen, but I'll be fourteen in two weeks."

"I see then tell me your stepfather would want to rape a young man like you and of your age."

"Objection, your honor there have been an abundant amount of pedophiles in this court, it's common sense that Takahashi is likely one of them."

"Agreed, Kouyou shall not answer this question."

"Well, let me rephrase the question. Kouyou do you believe that he'd rape you?"

"Yes, I do I remember everything of when he hurt me."

"You do? Go ahead tell your story, I think the jury would like to here this."

"I-Well one day I came home late from school and I thought my Mom was going to home but she wasn't. She's never home." Everyone looked at her, and Yutaka's Mom winked at me with a smile.

"Well then why did she say she's always home."

"Because she lied."

"No, I did not!" She stood up, yelling and everybody looked at her.

"Mrs. Muramoto one more outburst like that and you're out of here." A guard walked over to her and told her to sit down.

"Now, Kouyou please continue."

"Okay, well when I got home I went in the kitchen and saw Takahashi sitting in a chair that was in the kitchen. He was waiting for me, to come home because I was late. I told him that I was at school getting some extra work done but he didn't believe me. He started beating me, he was hitting me in the face and in the stomach then, he kissed me. And he raped me on the living room couch."

People gasped as the last part barely slipped out of my mouth. I started to feel very sick, I was hoping someone would just say something already. I hates the silence that seemed never ending.

"Well, I guess that's enough for one day, this trial will continue Saturday morning, case dismissed."

I sighed getting up from my seat, I looked at Takahashi he glared at me. I quickly looked away, I couldn't look at him. He looked like he would murder me if he got out of prison, that is if I win and can put him in a cell for a couple of years.

I walked over to my Dad and grabbed his arm squeezing it tightly to let him know that we needed to leave ASAP.

As I got into the car and buckled my seatbelt looking back the other people coming out including my Mom. I was starting to get the feeling that she doesn't love me anymore. With all I've put her through, I felt bad and wanted to do something to make her happy again.

I watched everything outside my window move slowly and then faster as my Dad started to drive away. I tried to think about how the trial was going so far and if I had the ability to win this at all. As we made it home I told my Dad that I was tired and I was going to go to take a nap.

I laid down looking up at the ceiling when I heard a tap on my window. I sat up and look at the window, I see Yuu waving. I thought about just lying back down but I got up and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" I helped him come through the window.

"I want to talk Kouyou, I'm sorry for leaving you and I really want us to get back together."

"No, Yuu I love you but you shouldn't have left me, and I know I shouldn't have cheated on you."

"Please, Kouyou just let me show you how much I'm sorry for leaving." He started to get closer to my face and l closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine. We were inches apart from each other I could feel his breath against my face and it was intoxicating.

Our lips finally met and it was the one thing I had missed since we broke up. He pushed me gently onto the bed and our kiss deepened. His scent sent chills throughout my body it was amazing. I wanted more of this, I felt like I was going to exploded.

I could feel his hand going up my shirt as he slightly rubbed my stomach, my hand went under his shirt rubbing his back. I could feel his breath gently run across my ear, as he whispered loving things into my ear. I gasped as his hand ran against my clothed member.

I wanted him in me, I needed him in me. I felt my pants slowly slip off my legs.

"Wait, Yuu my Dad is here. And I don't have a condom."

"Since when did we ever start using condoms and I don't care about your Dad."

"So, you don't want to be safe?"

"I have a condom with me but why do you want to use one?"

"Just put it on!"

"Fine." He got up and pulled his pants down along with his underwear, he opened the package and slipped the condom on his cock. I just wanted to attack him right on the spot, he looked irresistible. After he got it on, he climbed on top of me and started to kiss my neck.

He spread my legs and positioned himself. His cock was teasing me by rubbing it against my entrance. He slowly entered, and I gripped at his shirt that was still on his body. I hissed at the pain overwhelming my body he waited until he got the signal to start again.

His thrusts were slow, he was trying not hurt me.

"Kouyou you're so tight." I gasped loudly but quickly covering my mouth so my Dad wouldn't hear me. The pain and the pleasure that I gave into was absolute bliss. And I couldn't think of anything better than this. His speed increased and I exhaled loudly with frequent pants.

He stopped to take his shirt off and my shirt as well. I could feel both of our bodies rub against each other as we matches our movements. My hands ran down his sweaty back as I took all of him inside of me. His thrusts began to get wild and rough.

I yelp escaped from my mouth and I started to moan loudly with Yuu. Both of us were experiencing total pleasure, when my door flung open and banged loudly against the wall. As Yuu fell off the bed I quickly tried to grab the blanket and wrap myself around it. It didn't do too much help, because my Dad through Yuu out and told him not to come back.

"Kouyou! You are only fourteen years old! What the hell were you thinking having sex?"

"Dad, it's not a big deal I've done it before!"

"It's not! Kouyou you don't need to be sleeping around especially with a boy, I thought you were going through some hormonal phase but you're really gay?"

"Yes! And I didn't think you were like that Dad, to judge your own child by sexual orientation!"

"I'm not going to have gay child you either stop this or you're out!" With that he slammed the door. I threw a pillow at the door and laid down on the bed crying. I heard my phone ring, I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Uruha."

"Akira! What do you want."

"Kouyou, I love you more than anything in the world and I'm sorry for ruining things between you and Yuu but I love you to death please be with me."

"Akira, I'm sorry and I really don't mean to break your heart but I don't want to be anything more than just friends. Please this is already hard for me to say but I don't want you to be angry with me and you probably are."

"No, I'm not mad at you." And with that he hung up, I was a little curious about the way abruptly hung up on me. For the rest of night I didn't get and phone call or a text from him, I was afraid that I may have done something. Or he may have done something.

* * *

**N/A: It may be a little short but I'm trying to break it up in parts because, the chapters are really big. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to an awesome writer, birdy23445 she's awesome, best author I know. **

**I love all my readers 3**


End file.
